Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6(-10+2a)-(-a-1)}$
Distribute the ${-6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-6(}\gray{-10+2a}{)} - (-a-1) $ $ {60-12a} - (-a-1) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 60-12a {-1(}\gray{-a-1}{)} $ $ 60-12a + {a+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-12a + a} + {60 + 1}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-11a} + {60 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-11a} + {61}$ The simplified expression is $-11a+61$